My Love Is Mine Alone
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What if Ace didn't die? And what if, it wasn't Luffy who did the saving?


I do not own One Piece, and I wouldn't want to either! I like not knowing what's going to happen in the show. :3 Now if they could release two episodes a week I'd be one happy camper!

Yeah, there are a lot of these, I'm sure. ;3 But I wanted to write one out. :3 To try and come up with some muse for my own novel. ;3

Summary: What if, Ace didn't die? And what if Luffy didn't save him, who did?

_My eyes widened in horror as I saw the Elite Marine move towards Ace, and my body moved of its own accord. I wouldn't let anyone touch my Ace! I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him how much I loved him yet! And so what if I hadn't planned on ever telling him! I never expected to see him up there on the execution platform! That's just not right! _

_My body alit into blue flames and I flew with speed that I didn't I still had at this point and..._

I jolted up as I woke, so, it was obvious what had happened. But, the question was...had he made it to Ace in time to save the man? I turned and swung my feet over the side and moved to stand, having to lean against the wall for support. "I musta gotten hit or somethin' stupid like that..." I glanced down, seeing my shoulder bandaged heavily, "Alright. That answers that...But I don't remember what happened after..." I further grumbled, I couldn't help but to notice that my pants had been changed to regular black ones and that I no longer wore a vest or shirt or anything of the kind-unless you count bandages to be a shirt. If so I've got too many layers!- I stumbled out the door and slowly made my way to Ace's room, which was two doors down from mine-thank god I don't have to walk far!

Swinging the door open, I scanned the room for Ace. But despite his stuff-which wasn't much-still being there. I saw nothing out of the ordinary to point out Ace was still alive! I hurried up the steps, my body protesting with shouts of pain that rushed up my body, but I ignored it. Ace- he couldn't be dead damnit!

When I got up stairs, and heard gasps of surprise as everyone looked at me, I must've been out for awhile. Because everyone grinned and rushed towards me. I breathed in heavily as pain shot through me even stronger than before. "Marco! You're a reckless, moronic, idiot! When we saw what you did, I could have killed you!" it was Thatch who growled at me. "Ace? Is he...?" Thatch smiled at me and everyone backed off, "Marco..You're up." and the sight of that grinning idiot was brighter than the sun to me. "Ace...You're alive? Thank god.." I muttered closing my eyes for a moment before opening them and my mouth to give Ace a nice tongue lashing- that didn't go quite as I saw him so close to me and felt his arms around me gently, not as tight as those morons. And his face buried in the crook of my neck. All the words I wanted to say were lost and I wrapped my arms around Ace in return.

At that moment, a party started. Because of course, Whitebeard was now the only one still laying ill. They had to celebrate that they were only down their captain now and not just their vice-captain and captain.

However, me and Ace opted to go back down stairs into my room, because no one would bother an injured man healing. I heard the door close and also the lock being clicked into place. I didn't think anything of it though, we all did that alot just to ensure no one would burst in unwanted.

"Why?"

I blinked and turned towards Ace, "Why? Why what?" I asked the man who was looking down. Leaning against the door, the hat blocking his face from view. "Why did you save me? You could have been killed too." Ace's words shocked me for a moment, I sat down on my bed. Sensing this was a serious topic, I decided it'd be in the best interest of both of us to not make any smart-ass comments at this point.

"Because you mean a lot to me." Well, I told myself I'd confess. But was I actually going to do it instead of pussy-footing around? Though, I must've been really deep in thought because not even a minute later Ace has me pushed down on the bed and is hovering over me. Tears threatening to fall, gathering at the bottom of his eyes. "Don't play with me, Marco! Why did you do it!"

"But I'm no-"

"Do you know fucking scared I was when you finally landed me and Luffy on the ship only to collapse with your shoulder burnt to hell! Damnit! I-I would have rathered..."

Now, at first I was sympathetic, because I realized how Ace must of felt. But, then I felt an anger bubble inside of me as he trailed off with that last sentence. This would hurt, but it didn't matter. I grabbed Ace and flipped our positions, so I was now hovering over him instead. "Would have rathered what? To die!" I snapped. "YES!" Ace snapped back and finally the tears were freely flowing. "And what would that have done? Huh! Besides starting a new war, hurting the people you love and giving the navy exactly what they wanted? Eh!" I growled out, my mouth moving faster than my brain. "It would have ended a purposeless life!"

I reeled at that, Ace turned his face away from me at that, "Purpose...Less?" I repeated under my breath, I felt hurt bubble inside of me. Words weren't working, I won't get anywhere like this! Ace is a man of action, he won't listen to words. I forced Ace to look at me and I leaned down, pressing my lips against his and I felt his body stiffen. I waited then, I waited for him to push me away, to tell me that he would have rather died again or something harsh like that- so when nothing came. I dared to hope, and when his left arm wrapped around my neck and his lips starting to work on my own I felt myself become so elated I could have flown to heaven!

We kissed passionately and I dominated him completely and thoroughly. We pulled away, I watched him while catching my breath for a moment. His cheeks were alit, his eyes were clenched shut and he was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. "Ace, I love you. So you can't die like that." I muttered and leaned down to attack his neck and I could hear his breath catch and got a glimpse of his eyes widening before I gently nipped at his neck and kissed it. "You have a purpose to," I began, finding the others sweet spot on his neck and attacking it, making him moan and making my member get hard in my pants.

"That's to be loved by me. And you have a family that wants to protect you, that little brother of yours as well. He's really brave. And pretty strong too. You should be proud. You have plenty of reasons to live, so let me show you one, na?" I created the hickey on his neck and licked my lips possessivly before looking up and catching his gaze. I could feel his breath catch, being so close to him, and leaned forward licking away his salty tears. "Well, Ace? Will you let me show you?" I asked again.

Ace seemed to finally sober up from his memory-drunkeness(or something like that.) and pushed me away.

I looked away, taking this as Ace's way of rejection, but at the sound of clothes rustling and a hand pulling at my shirt my head snapped up to look at Ace. "You're wearing too much clothing to show me, aren't you?" Ace said and like a doll I lifted my hands above my head and allowed him to pull off my pants. "I had fallen for you awhile back, but I figured that you were straighter than a rod, that or you'd never even think to look at me like I wanted you to. I was scared. I didn't think that everyone would come like they did. But hell, no one ever does what I wanted them to. I wanted them to kill me before you all got there, but they wanted to make sure it was public. Luffy comes to save me even though I tell him not to, Whitebeard comes even though I don't want him to, you love when I wanted there to be no hope.." he muttered and I leaned up and I captured his lips. "Stop talking, Ace. Now you get undressed, because I'm tired of talking. I don't want to hear what you do want- I want to hear you begging me to DO." I smirked, and he flushed but still did as told.

When he was naked I moved to straddle his hips grinded down slightly, "Ma-marco! Don't tease me!" Ace moaned, and that went straight to my libido. "As you wish, princess." I teased with words instead and smirked, I made him suck my fingers first before I slid one inside of Ace. He was breathing heavy, and when it was more of a lusty heavy I slowly started to slide two inside of Ace, and when he was ready a third. I wouldn't hurt Ace anymore than I had to. "Ace, has anyone ever touched you before?" I asked and stopped my fingers, waiting for him to answer me. He was obviously trying to fuck himself on them but wasn't quite getting what he wanted because instead I pulled them out and spit into my hand and rubbed my own dick, "I've never gone all the way." he responded. "That wasn't my question." I stated and Ace looked down, "Y-yes." he was quiet but I still heard him. "Don't ever let anyone touch you again, because I'll tear them apart. Only I can touch you from here on out." I stated, knowing that my possessiveness of Ace was dripping from every word, it was at this time that I pushed inside of Ace. "Now promise me, Ace. And say my name." I whispered, rubbing the sides of his body trying to soothe him.

Marco simply rocked inside of Ace until the pain faded for the boy and it was becoming to little for Ace. "I-I promise, Marco! So please...Just take me already!" Ace snapped slightly, I grinned and started to pound into him making Ace moan and I loved every second of it. Especially when I hit his sweet spot, the rest of the crew probably heard him- but that was for their own good if they did. It meant they knew that Ace belonged to Marco, and he wasn't going to share.

Ace's climax approached quickly and he came hard, screaming my name. I followed soon after because of the tightness that enveloped me.

"I love you...Ace." I muttered, pulling out and collasping beside Ace.  
>"I love you too, Marco." Ace stated, before grinning like a cat, "We have an audience outside the door you know." he added.<br>"Yeah, I heard that." I chuckled, the morons would hear from me when I was fully healed.  
>"Why don't we give them another show?" Ace whispered into my ear with a sultry tone that should have been illegal. And then Ace had climbed ontop of me...<p>

Let's just say that the next morning many pirates could be found in a puddle of blood outside their door and Ace hadn't come out of Marco's room the next day either. "Heh, doubt the kid can walk." Thatch smirked as he sat ontop of the deck, he'd managed to have quite a bit of self-control and was relishing in the oddly peaceful quietness of the ship..

"MAARRRCCOOOO!"

..."Well, hopefully they won't be horny forever." Thatch muttered despite the blood that dripped from his nose.

A/N: That end was rushed, but hey it's almost midnight and I should be doing homework. So! Yeah, here you go. :3


End file.
